1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic ballasts for controlling a gas discharge lamp, such as a fluorescent lamp, and more specifically, to a method of striking the gas discharge lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce energy consumption of artificial illumination sources, the use of high-efficiency light sources is increasing, while the use of low-efficiency light sources (i.e., incandescent lamps, halogen lamps, and other low-efficacy light sources) is decreasing. High-efficiency light sources may comprise, for example, gas discharge lamps (such as compact fluorescent lamps), phosphor-based lamps, high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps, light-emitting diode (LED) light sources, and other types of high-efficacy light sources. Since incandescent lamps (including halogen lamps) generate a continuous spectrum of light, objects illuminated by incandescent lamps appear as they would in sunlight, thus providing more pleasing and accurate color rendering information to the human eye. Unfortunately, continuous-spectrum light sources, such as incandescent and halogen lamps, tend to be very inefficient.
In contrast, a much greater percentage of the radiant energy of fluorescent lamps is produced inside the visible spectrum than the radiant energy produced by incandescent lamps. However, a typical high-efficiency light source does not typically provide a continuous spectrum of light output, but rather provides a discrete spectrum of light output. Most of the light produced by a discrete-spectrum light source is concentrated primarily around one or more discrete wavelengths. Objects viewed under a discrete-spectrum light source may not exhibit the full range of colors that would be seen if viewed under a continuous-spectrum light source.
Lighting control devices, such as dimmer switches, allow for the control of the amount of power delivered from a power source to a lighting load, such that the intensity of the lighting load may be dimmed. Both high-efficiency and low-efficiency light sources can be dimmed, but the dimming characteristics of these two types of light sources typically differ. A low-efficiency light source can usually be dimmed to very low light output levels, typically below 1% of the maximum light output. However, a high-efficiency light source cannot be typically dimmed to very low output levels. Low-efficiency light sources and high-efficiency light sources typically provide different correlated color temperatures and color rendering indexes as the light sources are dimmed. The color of the light output of a low-efficiency light source (such as an incandescent lamp or a halogen lamp) typically shifts more towards the red portion of the color spectrum when the low-efficiency light source is dimmed to a low light intensity. In contrast, the color of the light output of a high-efficiency light source (such as a compact fluorescent lamp or an LED light source) is normally relatively constant through its dimming range with a slightly blue color shift and thus tends to be perceived as a cooler effect to the eye.
Generally, people have grown accustomed to the dimming performance and operation of low-efficiency light sources. As more people begin using high-efficiency light sources—typically to save energy—they are somewhat dissatisfied with the overall performance of the high-efficiency light sources. Thus, there has been a long-felt need for a light source that combines the advantages, while minimizing the disadvantages, of both low-efficiency (i.e., continuous-spectrum) and high-efficiency (i.e., discrete-spectrum) light sources. It would be desirable to provide a hybrid light source that includes a high-efficiency lamp for saving energy when the light source is controlled to a high light intensity and a low-efficiency lamp for providing a pleasing color when the light source is controlling to a low light intensity. Thus, there is a need for a method of controlling both lamps of such a hybrid light source in order to provide a continuous total light intensity and a pleasing light color across the dimming range.